Bendy & The Ink Machine: Chapter 4: The Truth is Revealed
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After waking up from visions/nightmares, Henry must go and save Boris from the monster "Alice Angel". During the search, he'll encounter mysterious clues like: recordings from a voice that's not familiar to Henry, writing on the walls and a small white creature who serve him as his ally. Will Henry find the truth? Will he save Boris? Will he escape, alive?
1. Intro

BENDY & THE INK MACHINE:

CHAPTER 4:

THE TRUTH IS REVEALED

BY: MatchMaker Amethyst

I couldn't wait for it to be realized, so I decide to make my version of the chapter. There is only one character in the story that rightfully belongs to me. Of course, I don't know the real appearances of Henry, Joey Drew, Susie Campbell or any other human characters. So, readers; I'm sorry, but their appearances must remain unknown. Let the story begin.


	2. The Vision

Chapter 1: The Vision

When Henry woke up, he finds himself in a grassy plain near a quite forest. It's very sunny and peaceful. He looked around and said to himself, "where am I? Was it all just a nightmare?" When he looked up at the sky, he sees dark gray clouds coming in and tries to take cover underneath the trees. When they came in, lighting flashes on the plains. When the lighting stops, a strong wind starts to blow and rains. Then a bit far from where Henry is at, a shadow like figure with eyes glowing yellow appears out of nowhere. The figure walks slowly to Henry while talking to him in male and scared voice, "Henry…Henry…Henry…We need your help…Joey is…Susie has…Sammy…still alive…rescue Boris…save me…I'll help you escape…find all three of…my power to speak…fading…escape before he finds you…WAKE UP HENRY!"

When Henry gets up, he finds himself back in the entrance of the Joey Drew Studios. He sees a younger version of himself getting dragged to the exit by Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk in their human forms. "What are you doing?! Let me go! I promised them; they'll come home with me," said his younger self. "I'm sorry, Henry. But Joey said, they belong to him; not you. Since you quit, you can't return here to visit," said Sammy. "He lied to you! He said I'll take anything that belongs to me. They're my family! He's my son!" "I'm sorry, Henry. But you know the rules. Also, we can't let you tell the world about their existence. We have no choice, but to wipe your memory about them. Susie," said Norman. Then Susie Campbell goes to them with a pocket watch. "Susie?! Why?! We're friends," said younger Henry. "I'm so sorry, Henry. You know the rules. Before I do this, I have to admit: you're cute and funny. I wish you choose me instead of Linda." Susie kisses younger Henry on the cheek, and hypnotizes him with the pocket watch. "Henry, forget their existence." The younger Henry is easily hypnotized. "Susie! What are you doing with my Henry," said Linda, running to younger Henry. "Joey told me to do this. He also told me, you should take him and never mentioned them in front of Henry." When younger Henry wakes up, he said, "what happened?" "Buddy, you got tired when you try to leave," said Norman. "Hey, Linda. Can you walk Henry home and make sure he doesn't pass out again," said Sammy. Linda sadly nodded yes and helps Henry up. "Hey, Linda. Did I really passed out," said younger Henry. She looks at Susie, Sammy and Norman, looks back and said, "yes." The real Henry gets shocked of scene, slaps himself and said, "wake up! Wake up!"

He wakes again and finds himself standing in front of door. He listens carefully to hear what's going on in room. "How could you do this to him?! He's my father and true creator. You're just a guy how takes all of the credit that he deserves," said an unfamiliar male voice. "You belong to me including your two friends here," said Joey Drew. "You maybe the founder of your studios, but he's the true creator," said an unfamiliar female voice. "When we find him, we're telling everything you done to him and everyone," said another unfamiliar male voice. "Ya'll aren't going anywhere," said Joey. "What are you doing?! We can't move! You're a monster that's what you are," said the unfamiliar male voice. "You leave me no choice. I'll curse you three. As long as I'm alive, you will remain here for eternity," said Joey. "So that mean when you die, we'll be free." "With power of belief, I'll be immortal. So, fat chance for you to escape." "Belief can't make you; immortal. It's impossible!" "We'll see about that." "No, stop! Please, it hurts when you do that," said the unfamiliar female voice; screaming with pain. "Joey, keep your hands off her. It really hurts us! Please stop!" Then painful scream from the unfamiliar voices went louder and higher. Henry tries to open door, but the knob is locked up. Henry kicks the door open and goes in. Suddenly, he falls down in a black space of nothingness.


	3. The Clues

Chapter 2: The Clues

Henry wakes up next to the remains of the elevator in S Level. He said, "so, it isn't a dream. Where those dreams are visions? Maybe they were clues? I need answers. Ok, Henry. Remember these dreams; they can be important. There were three of them." When he gets up, he continues talking to himself. "The 1st dream: I was on grassy field; near a quiet forest in sunny day. Then dark gray storm clouds came in. when the lighting stops, it starts to rain and a strong wind come in too. Then a mysterious shadow like figure with yellow glowing eyes tries to talk to me. Next is the 2nd dream: possible a memory. I saw a younger version of me being dragged to the exit by human Sammy and Norman. Then Susie mind wipe my memory of them and he. Joey told them to do it and Linda had no choice; but to lie to me. Who is them? And who is he? And lastly and the most important dream: the last one. Joey was in a room agreeing with 3 voices that are unfamiliar to me. Could those voice be them; mentioned in the 2nd one? So many questions. And so many answers in need. If I recused Boris, maybe he'll get me answers."

While Henry walks through the S Level and holding a pipe for a weapon, he is shock to see cages everywhere on the ceiling. And a lot of corpses of Borises, Fishers, Pipers and Strikers on tables. "This Alice Angel monster thingy gone insane to crazy to madness. Why is there so many Boris? What's this? A tape recorder?" when he picks it up, there's a note attached to it. It says, "To Father…From Your Son" "Maybe this a clue," said Henry, pressing the play button. The tape says in an unfamiliar male voice, **"Auto Journal #1. My father gave me these recorders for safe keeping and its way manly than write in a diary. One year ago, I was born today. Did I mean it's my 1st birthday; today? Father said, I was just an image before came to the world for real. Joey created something that could bring me to life. It was a success when I came out of it. Father said, when I was born; I was scared, confused and speechless. I was surround by the employees: Susie, Sammy, Norman and others. I was about to freak out until, Father walked up to me. He opened his arms to me and said, "welcome to the world my child." I quickly trusted him when he comforts me. And he gave me; my name that the world will love. He said I'm going to be loved by all. The moment was perfect until Joey came and said I should called him, "Master". I better leave now. I can't wait for the party and my father said he'll be there. Feb/10/1972 is today's date. Fun fact about that date; that's my father's birthday too. He's turning 21. He's going to love my gift."** "That's odd. That's my birthday too. The 2nd dream I had about my younger self said, "He's my son." Could I be the father of this person? I got find more clues."

While Henry keeps searching for Boris, he sees writing on the wall in black ink and said, "PLEASE COME HOME, FATHER". Then Searchers appeared from the writing and attacks Henry. Henry easily defeated them and said, "they get me; every time. Ok, Henry. How many clues do I have so far? The 5 clues are: three dreams, a tape recorder and this writing. I still need more clues."

While Henry continues to walk through the S Level, he quietly walks down and a Bendy cutout jump scared him by falling down flat on the floor. When Henry goes to its corner, no one is there. When he looked down, he's sees a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of it neck and a golden tag. Henry is speechless but quickly relieved. "Finally, something that's not a monster. What's a little gal like you doing here in place that's haunted," said Henry, picking up the cute creature. The chinchilla squeaks and licks his nose. When he reads her tag, he said, "Dorothy. That's nice name. I don't see an address on your tag. Who's your owner?" Dorothy jumps off of Henry's hand and cuddles on the Bendy cutout. "You must really like Bendy. Dorothy, can help me find a living Boris the Wolf?" Dorothy pulls Henry to get him to follow her. While Dorothy leads the way, Henry follows her.

*Dorothy is my 7th fan-made character. She belongs to me not theMeatly.


	4. Rescue 1

Chapter 3: Recuse 1

Henry counties to follow Dorothy through a hallway. Dorothy stops at a desk with two tape recorders with the same note attached to it. When Henry plays it, it says in an unfamiliar male voice again, **"Auto Journal #2. Apr/18/1973. 2nd anniversary of mine and 22nd birthday of Henry has passed. It's been getting lonely in the studio. Father got me a white chinchilla for my 2nd birthday. I named her Dorothy. She like a gift of from above. With the help from father, I manage to take care of Dorothy; excellent. Chinchillas are very cute and funny creatures. Dorothy makes Father and I laugh. There were times that Susie mistook her for a mouse and freak out so hard that it made her faint. But Dorothy wasn't enough to cure my loneliness. Henry came up with an idea. The machine created something that's different than me, funny and kind. When he emerged from it, just like me I was scared at first until Henry introduces himself to him. He calmed down and I introduce myself. Henry came up with a good name for this new guy. The best part about of him; he's an animal. He's going to be my best pal."**

"What does "my son" mean by an animal? He's talking about Boris," said Henry, very interested about his son. He played another tape and it says with the same voice, **"Auto Journal #3. Dec/19/1973. Yesterday; my best pal, my pet chinchilla and I were just on a break. When I notice Linda kept staring at my father, I'm just so curious about why that I've got to ask her. She wants me to keep her answer as a secret from others. Her answer is that she's in love with my father. I was curious what does love mean. I went to Susie because she is female like Linda. When Susie explained it to me, I started to think about my father and Linda. Love is such very wonderful emotion and I hate to see father have lunch at his desk again while Linda is watching; shyly. In fact, I always wanted a mother. So, I cooked up a plan instead of bacon soup. Today is the day for father and soon to be my mother Linda to get together. Dorothy kept Linda busy by letting her pet her, brush her fur and play with her while I leave flowers, heart-shaped box of chocolates and a love note from Henry. My pal distracted father from his work, while I leave a love note from Linda on his desk. Both of their reactions are nice and sweet. When they looked at each other, they walked up to each other and started talking. Hinting the plan was a success. Having mother here I come. This evening; Henry got a little date with a very pretty and special lady. And her name is Linda. I told everyone in the studio about. Everyone is proud of the two except Susie Campbell. My pal thinks she's jealous. I hope this jealousy won't get into trouble."**

"So, it was my son who got Linda and me together. I need to know more about my long-lost son. Let's find Boris, Dorothy," said Henry. Dorothy leads Henry to a wall made out of boxes. When Henry and Dorothy looked at the other side, we saw Boris tie to a table and "Alice Angel" holding an ax. "Once I have your insides, I'll be beautiful again. Henry was so stupid to do things I need to do to achieve my goal. Dreams come true, Susie," said "Alice Angel". "Think, Henry. How can I save Boris? Dorothy, can you do a small favor for me," said Henry. Dorothy sneaks up to "Alice Angel" and gets on her foot. When "Alice" sees her she screams out, "A MOUSE! Get away from me! Go away!" Then "Alice Angel" faints for freaking out and it gave Henry the opportunity to free Boris. "Come, Boris. Let's get out of her before she wakes up. Let's go, Dorothy," said Henry. Dorothy leaves the out cold "Alice Angel", and jumps into Henry's hands. Boris, Henry, and Dorothy escapes and hides inside a room with a hidden door behind the wallpaper.

Back with "Alice Angel", she's woken up by monster Sammy Lawrence. "It's you. I heard he killed you. How did you manage to live," said "Alice Angel", getting up by holding his hand. "I survived; barely," said Sammy. "Did…I…kill…you? Very…interesting," said Bendy, coming down the stairs. "My lord! You're here." "You…know…who…I…am…Lawrence." "Oh, right. why are you here?" "I…came…for…my…last…piece…to…complete…me." "You mean Henry," said "Alice Angel". "Yes…have…you…seen…him?" "He helped the real Boris escape my clutches with help from a mouse." "If…you…help…catch…him…before…he finds…the other…two, I'll give you…anything your hearts' desire." "You got yourself a deal. Just don't touch me."


	5. Rescue 2 Reunion

Chapter 4: Rescue 2/Reunion

Henry peeks through the keyhole to check if anyone is coming. "I think nobody followed us, Boris," said Henry. Boris goes up to Henry and shakes his hand. "You're welcome." Dorothy jumps into Boris' hands and licks him. "You know Dorothy?" Boris nodded and puts Dorothy down. When Henry looks around the room and said, "wait a minute. This is a place where Bendy was first drawn. Also, Alice Angel and you, Boris." Henry goes to a desk with 5 tape recorders with the same note on each of them.

When Henry plays on of them, it says in the same voice again, " **Auto Journal #4. Sept/28/1975. A new character came to the world. I was hoping this one is better than the Butcher Gang. Because those guys are jerks. When the character is born, I was shocked to see the new guy is a new gal. She's an angel; literately. She's quite a gal. When I first saw her, I just introduce myself, Dorothy and my best pal; Boris and showed her around the studio. She's very sweet, happy-go-lucky, she's sings and dances. Susie is going to be the voice this angel. Today, the new gal trips in front of me on a banana peel. She started to cry and say she's a fool and ruins everything. I comforted her and told her that she's the nicest angel I ever have seen. She thanked me by kissing me on the cheek and runs quickly; thus, leaving me shocked and surprised. Henry saw the whole scene and told me he thinks she likes me. Then strangely my cheeks turned red. He said I'm blushing because I'm in love with her. I'm not sure if I'm really in love with her. But whenever I think about her, my heart pumps really hard. For the 1st time in my life, I think I am in love.** "

"My son fell in love with someone. How interesting and sweet. Let's play another one," said Henry, playing another recorder. It says in the same voice, " **Auto Journal #5 Dec/24/1975. The new gal's first Christmas eve. We're all having fun at Christmas party. I asked her for what she wanted for Christmas, but she's just standing there; silently looking at me with a scary smile. I was confused at first until I realized we're standing underneath a mistletoe. I try to escape from public embarrassment, but she grabs hold of my tail, pulls me to her and smooched me on the lips. I really enjoyed the moment. When the clock strikes midnight, I gather everyone's attention. I help Henry give Linda her Christmas present. I put on a shirt in front of Linda and it says, "Linda, will you marry my father?" Everyone is surprised and awed of the moment. Linda accepts the proposal and Henry gives her the engagement ring. New Year's Eve is going to be an exciting event with Linda and Henry's wedding and wedding party. Linda is going to be my new mother and I got a new girlfriend, and her name is Alice Angel; the new gal."**

"So, thanks to my son, I proposed to Linda and married her. 3 more to go and I'll have the answers." Henry played the other one and it plays, **"Auto Journal #6. Feb/10/1987. This is worst birthday ever. Father turned 36 years old while I turned 15 years old. Henry promised Alice, Boris and I he'll take us home when he quits. He quit because he thinks Joey has got mad with the Ink Machine, power and immortality, Sammy went insane for me and Susie went crazy when Allison Pendle came to replace her role for my Alice angel puddin' pop. Joey told my friends and me that Henry leafed us behind. We thought he was telling until mother Linda told us to meet at her desk; alone. She told us that Henry tried to take us home, but was stopped by Sammy and Norman Polk. They dragged him to the exit and Susie hypnotize father to forget Boris, Dorothy, Alice and me. We were shocked and even more when mother told us that Joey told them to do it. That creator lied to us. We comforted Joey at the basement and caught him doing some paranormal work. We told him, we're going to tell Henry everything he did to him. My friends and I realized that we are standing on a pentagram and we can't move our feet. Joey cursed us: as long as he's alive, we'll never leave the studio. This place once called home, now it's called prison. And I never got the chance to give Henry's 36th birthday gift."**

"The 2nd and 3rd dream I had were memories. Why can't I remember my son? Maybe these last two will help." Henry played another one and it plays, **"Auto Journal #7. March/13/1987. Today is Friday the 13th. Now, I do believe in superstition. Joey went missing during a break. Everyone searched for him. Boris found his wheelchair and a life-size doll of himself or clone on an altar. When me, Dorothy and Alice got there, we were so shocked. Then we heard a scream coming from the Ink Machine room. We went there as fast as we could. When we got there, we saw a monster that looks just like me. We saw Susie, Sammy and Norman tied together underneath the Ink Machine. The monster made the machine pour ink on the three and it turns them into monsters. Linda leads the other employees to the exit to escape the monsters. When we made it to the exit, the door paranormal shut itself and we're trapped here. Poor Boris lost his voice chip to monsters when we escape into a safe house in the studio. Father, please come home."**

"So that's what happened to Sammy and Norman. Maybe "Alice Angel" really is Susie. The last one might explain even more about my son." While Henry plays the last one, Boris falls asleep and Dorothy catches a familiar smell. The tape plays, " **Auto Journal #8. Jan/9/2002. 15 years passed since Henry leafed and the monster appeared. For those past years, I study the monster that looks like me. If my studies are correct, it's got to be Joey Drew. I'm still trying to find out why he's like this. Alice, Boris and I try to fight our way out. He's trying to go after his final victim: my father; Henry. If Henry gets killed by him, he'll get his true goal; which I can't find out what it is. He's got an army of Searchers on the loose in the studio. So, we created an army of Borises to fight for our freedom. And we won't let him escape the studio to get Henry. And if I'm lucky, I'll get Boris' voice back. It's time to go into war."**

"That explains why are there are so many of them. My son lost a lot of soldiers to Susie. Hey, Boris! Wake up!" When Boris wakes up, the black ink starts coming in the room. "What we do, Boris? Where's Dorothy," said Henry, seeing her going into a wall, but reveals to be a secret door leading upstairs. Henry and Boris follow her upstairs and closes the door preventing the ink to follow them. When they got to the upper room, there was nothing in there except a flat rectangle present, another door and a white sheet covering something up. "We can't keep running away. I need to get your voice back and find an exit." Then the sheet started to move, moaning and groaning. Henry and Boris walk slowly to the sheet. "Ok. You remove the sheet. And if its an enemy, I'll use the pipe." Boris grabs onto the sheet and Henry prepares to hit what's under it. When Boris uncovers the thing, Henry was about to hit it but instead, he became in shock.

It was Bendy; the cartoon Bendy. He's bounded and gagged to a chair. Boris happily ungagged and tries to wake him. "Ohh! B-Boris? Am I dreaming," said Bendy, waking up. When he fully wakes up, he happily jumps up and down of seeing Boris. "Boris! You're alive. After 15 years of being apart, you found me. Can you cut these ropes for me," said Bendy, trying to get free himself. Dorothy chews the ropes thus freeing Bendy. When Bendy gets free, he picks up Dorothy, kisses her and said, "Dorothy. You're still alive. My little chinchilla," said Bendy, cuddling her and hugs Boris.

He stops hugging Boris and puts Dorothy on his head when he sees Henry. Bendy walks slowly to Henry. Henry puts the pipe away when Bendy got closer to him. "Henry? Is that you? Welcome home, father. You remember me, right," said Bendy, hugging Henry; happily. "Son? So, it was you in those audio journals?" "You heard my journals. For 30 years, I thought we never see each other again. How old are you?" "66 years old." "How's mother Linda?" "She's fine." "Wait a minute. My real question is: what are you doing here? He coming for you. We need to get you out of here." "Joey told me to come here and calm down, Bendy." "That fiend. He tricked you to come here." "Bendy, I have so many questions to ask." "I know. But questions later, he might be listening. Boris, where's my angel cake?" Boris nodded I don't know. "Oh, wait. You're voice chip. I promised I get for you. And I did," said Bendy, holding a microchip. Boris takes the chip and swallows it; whole. Then Boris said, "thank you, buddy. Finally, I can speak again. Henry, we need to get you out of here. Bendy, please forgive; but I don't know where Alice is." "Dorothy, can you find Alice?" When Dorothy goes to the door, Bendy said, "she knows where she is. Let's go."


	6. Rescue 3

Chapter 5: Rescue 3

When they open the door, they are on a floor that's above the real floor of S Level. When they looked down: they see millions of Bendy dolls and cutouts cover with black smooch marks and a big cube cage. Dorothy jumps onto of Bendy's head to see. The guys are confused and speechless upon seeing these sights until Boris said, "she must be close. Judging of what we're seeing, she hasn't seen you in 15 years. She's have gone crazy for you." "No kidding. Why didn't you go and save her," said Bendy. "When I lost my voice, I lost my courage." "Look, there are Susie and Sammy," said Henry, seeing them going to the cage.

While Sammy and Susie don't notice that the guys and chinchilla are watching them, they go to the cage. "She's been my captive for 15 years. She goes crazy for this Bendy junk," said "Alice Angel" aka monster Susie. "She really missed her deviled cake," said Sammy, seeing the smooch marks on the merchandises. "No kidding. I had to put a Bendy doll on a stick to give her another cutout." Alice Angel's hand (cartoon version) trying to reach for help. "What are waiting for? Put it inside," said Susie, taking the doll out of the cage and sees its covered in smooch marks from Alice. When Sammy puts the cut out inside the cage, he closed the door.

"Why, I outta smack Susie in the face. Nobody does that to my angel cake," said Bendy, cracking his fists. "But how are we going to save her," said Henry. "I think I know just the critter to do the job," said Boris, looking at Dorothy. the boys and chinchilla walk quietly down. They hide behind a huge-size Bendy doll to get closer to Alice. "Good luck, Dorothy. and be careful," said Bendy, kissing her and puts her down. Dorothy climbs on Sammy and sits on his head. When monster Susie sees Dorothy, she screams, takes a shovel and hit Sammy with it, but misses Dorothy. Then Dorothy goes onto to Susie's feet. Susie freaked out so hard that she fainted. While the monsters passed out, the guys come out of hiding. Bendy picks up Dorothy, pets her and said, "good girl, Dorothy. you deserve a treat." He put her on his head and goes to the cage with Henry and Boris. "Alice? Are you ok? It's me, Bendy. Your deviled cake." When Alice sticks her head out of the cage and said, "Bendy. My deviled cake. You're here. Along with Boris, Dorothy, and Henry. Henry?! What are you doing here?! He'll find you," said Alice, with glee. "Don't you worry, Alice. We're going to get you out of here," said Boris. "I see you got your voice back." Bendy shapes his tail into a key and uses it to unlock the cage door. When the door opens, Alice with passion jumps into Bendy's arms and said, "my hero. You owe me a lot of kisses, deviled cake." "Now, angel cake. Not in front of Henry. We need to find a safe house to talk," said Bendy, putting her down, gently. "Follow me. I know just the place," said Boris, asking everyone to follow him.

When they leafed, "Bendy" aka monster Joey Drew finds Sammy and monster Susie out cold. He wakes up Sammy and said, "what happened…here?" "Alice escaped with the help from Henry, the mouse, Boris, and Bendy." "No wonder…Because when I went checked on him…he's gone…wake up, Susie." "They think they can help him escape. We need to stop them before they get to the escape pod." "Once I kill Henry…we will achieve…our goals…Believe me…Dreams come true…my friends…"

At a safe house in the S Level, Bendy cuddles and feeds Dorothy strawberries, Alice watches Bendy and puts on lipstick to kiss him, Boris listens to old tunes on the radio and Henry relax. "How are you doing, Henry," said Boris. "Good. Alice, Boris, and Bendy. I'm sorry I forgot all about you." "It's not your fault. It was Joey. You probably have a lot of questions," said Bendy, rubbing Dorothy's tummy until Alice grabs his tail. "I'm waiting for my kiss, Bendy," said Alice, trying to kiss him, but he stopped her by putting his finger on her. "Not know, angel puddin' pop. Can you wait for a while?" "I have been waiting for 15 years." "My first question, what happened to you guys after this war," said Henry. "Oh. We lost a lot of Boris clone soldiers. We were so close to freedom when we found a wonderful machine that will help us escape from this once home slash now a prison. But I got captured by Joey and tied up in that room where you found me for 15 years," said Bendy, Dorothy putting on his head. "Wow. What about you Boris?" "While they were captured, I try to fight to free them. But without my voice, I was a silent coward. Joey chased me all the way to the Ink Machine and I trapped him inside. But when you came, I didn't know it was officially you; Henry. So, I try to jump scare you with Bendy cutouts to make you leave for your safety. But when you turned on the machine, I boarded up the way to the room, so Joey won't get you." "That explains a lot. Alice?" "Susie capture me and held me for 15 years. She gave me lots of Bendy cutouts and dolls, so I won't crazy…KISS ME, BENDY!" Alice grabs Bendy with her tail, tries to kiss him, but kissed Dorothy by accident. Dorothy licks Alice on the cheek.

"What does Joey want from me," said Henry. "He wants you dead," said Bendy. "Why?" "He wants to be immortal. The gods say they'll give him the power of immortality if he gives them five human sacrifices. Which explains why he sacrifices himself, Susie, Sammy, and Norman. Since you're the closest to Joey, he'll sacrifice you by killing you." "Final question: is there a way out of here?" "We thought there is no way. Until we discover an escape pod. It will take up to the studio and spits us out to the outside world. Lucky for us, it's in the S Level. But I bet its heavily guard by Joey and his minions. If you're going to escape this Henry, you need weapons." Alice takes out a suitcase filled with: axes, Tommy guns, pipes, crossbows, frying pans, nunchucks and bow staffs. "Henry, we'll give you; the two Tommy guns and two crossbows," said Boris, giving them to him. Boris armed himself with four frying pans and two crossbows. Alice armed herself with two axes, and a pipe. And Bendy armed himself with three nunchucks, two crossbows and a 5 feet long bow staff. When Bendy puts a ribbon on his head in war style, he said, "let's get messy."


End file.
